What the Hell!
by Tenten Kiken Hinamori
Summary: Warning! Read at your own risk! If you can't handle hardcore sex or shemale or incest, don't read. This was requested and it seemed interesting to read and I may have gone overboard
1. Chapter 1

**Someone asked for this and it was rather hard to not want to write this for some odd reason. I own nothing but Alex and Widow. And yes, they're 18 in this story. And yes, my main ship is still Marinette x Adrien.**

* * *

_ This has got to be the weirdest Akuma yet. We have yet to find out what it was even doing. Whenever it blasts someone, nothing happens to them._ "LB! Pay attention!" Widow's yell snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded to her. _We've got to stop this Akuma and fast. _I think that and yet, no matter what we do, the Akuma bounces back like its nothing. "Any ideas?" Chat asked. "I'm thinking." I say looking around.

Unfortunately, I'm not paying attention when the Akuma's attack headed straight for me. "LB!" Widow yelled pushing me out the way, only for her to get hit by the attack. "Widow!" I yelled running to her. She groaned pushing herself up. "Are you ok?" I asked helping her up. "Yea. I'm fine. Nothing happened to m-ah!" she suddenly yelped. "Widow?!" I exclaimed. "I-It's nothing. Just sat on a rock." she chuckled, though her voice sounded shaky. I nodded uncertain then turned back to face the Akuma, only to find it gone along with Chat.

Widow and I went searching for them until Chat came jumping towards us. "I lost it. I followed it through the allies but at some point, it managed to throw me off." he said in defeat. "Don't worry about it pussy cat. We'll find it. It'll have to wait until tomorrow. It's late and we all have school in the morning." Widow said then quickly zipped away. "Is she ok?" Chat asked. "I'm not sure. I'll ask her later. Night Chat." I said then swung home.

As I dove into my room, I was worried about Alex. _She didn't seem well and was in a bit of a hurry. I'll talk to her at school tomorrow._

* * *

Only, she never showed up. "Hey, where's Alex?" Alya asked during lunch. "I don't know. I'll go talk to her after school." I said then slowly ate. I was worried about my cousin. She was acting so strange, so right after school, I headed straight for the Blood Red club. Pops was out of town, so when I went in, it was empty and quiet. Pops and Alex's place was like my families bakery, the club on the first floor and the house on the 2nd and 3rd. Alex's room was like mine too, only red and black with weapon and music stuff.

"Alex?" I called walking up. "Ah! Cuz!" Alex yelped and quickly covered her lap with a pillow. "Alex, are you ok? Why weren't you at school? And why are you are covering your lap?" I asked walking up to her. "I-I wasn't feeling well so I stayed home." She said moving away from me. "Alex, what are you hiding from me?" I demanded following her. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I just don't want you to get sick." She hastily said moving away to her loft. I got fed up and followed her up there and tackled her onto her bed and held her down. "Alex, what is wr-" I began until I felt something hit my thigh.

I looked down and my eyes widen in shock. "Alex, you're a girl, right?" I asked, my voice shaking. "OF course I'm a girl!" Alex whined covering her face. "Then why do you have a dick?!" I exclaimed. "It was that Akuma's attack! Right after it hit me I grew this thing and it has been driving me insane! It won't go down no matter what I do!" Alex yelled. "Is this why you missed school?" I asked, guilt lacing my voice. _I didn't realize how much pain she was in._ "Yea. I mean, just think how everyone would react if they found out about this." she groaned. "And it doesn't help when it stays fucking hard like this!" she whined. "What all have you tried?" I asked.

* * *

"Everything. Cold showers, jerking off, thinking of non-sexual things. Nothing wo-ah!" I yelped when Marinette suddenly grabbed my dick. "Let me help you with this Alex~" she giggled stroking my cock. "C-cuz, y-you don't have to- ah!" I moaned as she stroked faster. "I want to. You're always helping me, so now it's my turn. Besides, this will be good practice for me for when Adrien and I are together." she giggled before nibbling on the side of my cock, making me moan loudly. _Fuck! Practice? She's already a pro at this!_ "I-If you say so cuz." I groaned out.

_ Holy fuck! I'm about to cum and she's only nibbling on it! Spoke too soon!_ I moaned loudly when she started sucking on my cock. Her mouth was so warm and slippery. It feels so good! Boy is pretty boy in for it when he and cuz get together. When cuz started swirling her tongue around the tip, I moaned and gripped her hair. My stomach was starting to coil up, which meant I was gonna cum and soon.

"C-cuz, I'm about to cum." I moaned. "Then cum." she said, though her mouth was still around my cock. I yelled out cumming into her mouth. I laid on my bed, a panting mess. I lifted my head to watch Marinette swallow my cum. "Its a lot more bitter than I first thought." she said licking her lips. "Well, it does cum from a male organ." I snickered. "One punner is enough thank you." Marinette groaned. I chuckled and sat up and looked at my cock. It was soft. "Finally!" I cried happily. "But it's not gone." Marinette said puzzled. "We need to defeat the akuma. Come on. Let's go hunting." I said then called, "Widow, webs spun!"

I transformed and was not surprised to feel the cock between my legs. "Ugh. This thing is going to drive me insane." I groaned. Ladybug patted my head and we jumped out my window and started hunting down the akuma. Sadly though, we found nothing, even after Chat joined us in the hunt. "So what happened when you got hit?" Chat asked. "Nothing, the attack had no effect on me." I said shrugging then jumped back home. I turned back to normal and surprise surprise, I'm hard again. We better find that akuma and fast.

* * *

A week. We have yet to find that damn akuma for a week! Pops was still out of town, so Marinette has been staying over at my place to keep me company. Well, keep me company and help me with my cock problem. I swear her blow job skill gets better and better every time, but sadly, it's starting to lose its effect. I won't tell Mari though, she's already doing so much for me with this, I don't want to force her to do any more than she wants. She wants to save her first time with pretty boy so I'll respect that. Though, I'm starting to enjoy this, especially after last night. As we got older, Mari developed nicely. I did too, but Mari looks great. Her breasts went from a B to a damn D! And last night she had those beauties wrapped around my cock as she sucked on the tip and damn were they soft and fuck! I'm hard again... great. I think I'm falling for my cousin which is not ok.

I groaned as I closed my textbook. I was sitting at my desk doing my homework, thinking lustful thoughts about my damn cousin, what is wrong with me? I've never been attracted to girls, but my cousin was a whole nother story. I can't get her out of my head. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never heard my door open. I nearly had a heart attack when I felt Mari press up against my back. "Alex~ Lets fuck~" she purred. I felt my heart stop. What?

* * *

Its been a week since the akuma attack and we still haven't cured it, so I'm staying over at Alex's to help her keep up with school work. I told the teachers that she wasn't feeling well, so she wouldn't be attending school. So I bring her, her homework and help her with it then bring it back to school. I also help her with her current problem. And if I'm being honest, I'm getting addicted to this. I love the taste and feel of Alex's cock in my mouth. And last night was even better when I had her cock between my breast. The hardness of her cock felt great between my soft breast. I always thought that I would enjoy doing this with Adrien, but now, I don't want to do it with anyone else but Alex.

Oh god, I'm in lust with my cousin, maybe even love. I mean, she's always there for me. She helps me with my homework, helps me when I'm trying to get Adrien's attention and takes me out when my plans don't work. She's so kind and caring and oh my god, I'm in love with my cousin! This is so wrong but so perfect! I could no longer concentrate on my homework. All I could think about was Alex and her cock. Her hard, thick cock... Oh god, I'm getting turned on. I undid my jeans and slipped my hand into my underwear and started to rub my pussy, feeling the heat and wetness start to grow, but my hand wasn't enough. I need Alex's cock and I need it now!

I stripped to my underwear and let my hair down before giving Tikki enough cookies to keep her quiet. I also set up a plate of pepperoni then went to Alex's room. I walked in and mouth to Widow to go join Tikki. She nodded and flew out. Alex has yet to notice me, which was perfect. I leaned over the back of her chair and pressed my chest against her back. "Alex~ Let's fuck~" I purred in her ear.

* * *

Did my cousin really just say that?! "G-good timing cuz, I can use a BJ right now." I said with a nervous chuckle. "I don't mean a blowjob Alex~ I mean all the way this time~" she purred using my chair to turn me around. I gulp seeing her in her underwear. Her pink, lacey underwear that barely covered anything. I jolted when she sat on my lap and started kissing my neck. "C-cuz, what about pretty boy?" I moaned, getting hot as fuck. "I don't care about him anymore. I want you Alex. And only you." she said then kissed me. My eyes widen in shock then slowly closed as I kissed her back. Fuck, her lips are soft. I gripped her hips, pulling her closer, making her breast press up against mine. That was a huge turn on!

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we began to fight for dominance, which I won of course. I swirled my tongue around hers before sucking on her tongue a bit, all while picking her up and carrying her to my bed, keeping our mouths still locked together. I laid her down onto the bed and crawled over her before pulling our mouths apart, a trail of saliva still connecting us. "Are you sure you want this? Cause once this happens cuz, there's no going back." I panted, breathless from our make-out session. "I want this Alex. I want you and only you. Take me Alex." she pleaded.

That did it. I kissed her roughly, pulling her closer with one arm as my free went under my pillow for my knife, which I used to cut her bra enough to rip it off and grabbed her breast, after throwing my knife into the wall. She pulled back moaning loudly, allowing me to cover half of her right boob with my mouth, sucking on it and swirling my tongue around her nipple while my left hand grabbed her left boob, groping it and pinching her nipple and my free hand slipped into her panties and slipped 2 fingers into her pussy, making her moan louder. "Yes! More! Play with my boobs and pussy more mistress~" she moaned.

"Mistress huh? So you like being dominated huh?" I purred. "Yes, mistress. Dominate me, make me your pet~" she moaned. I smirked. Oh_, cuz, you're fucked now, but we'll save that for later._ I continued my actions on her breasts and in her pussy, moving faster. She was soon a moaning mess, her skin glowing with sweat, as I pumped my fingers into her pussy faster. "M-mistress, I-I'm gonna cum." she moaned. I smirked and pulled my fingers out. She whined making me smirk more. "Did you honestly think I was gonna let you cum so easily?" I purred licking my fingers. I then got up and stripped to my underwear. "Mistress, you're so beautiful." Mari said lustfully. I smirked and crawled back over her. "As are you, my pet." I purred then kissed her. She moaned kissing back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

This was so wrong, but felt so fucking good! I began to kiss down her neck getting to her breast and kissed both her nipples before kissing down her stomach until I was level with her cunt. I kissed and sucked on her thighs first, teasing her. "M-mistress please." She began. "Please what, pet? You gotta tell me what you want." I purred and continued my work. "Please eat me out." she begged. I smirked and pulled her panties off with my teeth before spreading her pussy open. "My my, so wet. What a naughty pet~" I purred smirking, making her moan. I lowered my head and gave her cunt 1 long lick, making her arch her back, moaning loudly. "Yes, more! Please, mistress." she begged. "I'll eat you out, if you do the same for me, pet." I purred. "Yes, mistress. I want your cock. Please give it to me." she moaned. I smirked and sat up, taking my underwear off, making my cock spring free. I then crawled back over her, her cunt in my face and my cock in hers. She eagerly took my cock into her mouth and started to deep throat it, making me moan and groan as I slid my tongue into her cunt and wiggled it around, making her moan.

It wasn't long until I felt my stomach coil up. "Mistress, may I cum?" Mari begged, still having my cock in her mouth. "Only at the same time as me, pet." I ordered. "Yes, mistress." Marinette moaned sucking my cock harder. I ate her out faster until we both came in each other's mouths. I licked up her cum as she swallowed mine. I got off her and face her. "Tired?" I asked, seeing her panting heavily. "No Mistress. Let's continue." she begged. "Mari, if you're tired we can ah!" I moaned when Marinette grabbed my breast. "Please Mistress. Let's go on." She purred. I smirked. "Bad girl. Looks like I'm going to have to punish you~" I growled.

I grabbed her and threw her over my lap then spanked her ass, making her yelp in pain and moan in pleasure at the same time. "Oh, does pain turn you on?" I asked smirking. "Yes mistress, punish me more. I've been a bad pet!" she moaned. I smirked and spanked her harder, making her moan more and more. "Tell me, why are you being punished?" I asked spanking her again. She moaned. "Because I grabbed you without permission!" she said then moaned again. "That's right. And what happens to bad girls who do things without permission?" I asked and spanked her again. "Bad girls get punished." she moaned. "Good girl. For that, I'll reward you. Get on your hands and knees." I ordered.

She did as she was told. I smirked seeing the red handprints on her ass. I knelt right behind her. _I'll fuck her in the ass, so she can still lose her virginity to pretty boy. Cause once we defeat the akuma, this will all end... Which sucks._ I used some of the leftover cum from her cunt to lube up my cock then pressed the tip to her asshole. "No mistress, not there. Fuck my pussy." she begged. I smacked her ass, making her yelp. "Whos in charge?" I growled. "You are." she whimpered. "Good girl. Now in we go." I said then pushed the tip in, making her cry out. Fuck! That is tight! I feel like cumming already! "It hurts mistress!" she cried. "Don't worry. I'm going slow. Just relax ok." I cooed, kissing her back. To help her, I gently rubbed her pussy, grabbed her breasts and kissed/licked her back, making her moan and loosen up enough to push my cock all the way in.

She whimpered in pain and I stayed to still to let her adjust. I slowly began moving in and out, hoping to help her adjust to the size which thankfully it did because soon she was moaning more and more. "Mistress, fuck me, please." she moaned. I smirked and began to relentlessly pound into her ass. "Yes! Fuck me more mistress. Pound your delicious cock into my tight little ass!" she moaned. "What a potty mouth. I love it." I growled pounding into her ass harder and harder.

* * *

Oh my fucking god, sex will never be the same! Alex's cock is stretching my asshole so much and I fucking love it. I started to move my hips to match my mistresses' thrust and I nearly came there. This was it. Adrien will never have my heart again. Alex is my love for now on. "Mistress, more! Please! Fuck me harder!" I begged, wanting more and more. I was suddenly lifted up to sit on my knees, my back pressing up against her breasts and her cock going in deeper making me scream in pleasure. Good thing Alex's room was sound proof or else we would be attracting the cops. Mistress turned my head and kissed me as she continued to fuck my ass, making me moan more into her mouth.

I was getting so close that I was getting weak. "M-Mistress." I moaned. "Me too. Together, pet." she said then kissed me again as we came together, her hot thick semen filling my ass up. I dropped down onto the bed, her cock slipping out of my ass, panting heavily. Alex laid next to me, panting. I gently took her hand and smiled at her. "Alex." I called gently. "Yea cuz?" she asked looking at me. "I love you." I said smiling. "I love you too cuz." she said. I shook my head. "No, mean I **love you** love you. More than family." I said. Her eyes widened. "Cuz-" she began but I stopped her with a kiss. "You don't have to answer now. I just wanted to tell you." I said before cuddling up against her breast and fell asleep.

* * *

Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen! She's not supposed to fall in love with me! She can't! Not when I won't be around much longer! What am I going to do?! I looked down when I felt cuz nuzzling my chest. She looked so cute in her sleep. I knew I had to turn her down, but I couldn't, because I love her too. More than family. I want a life with her, even if we couldn't have it here. Our families would support us, but everyone else would shun us. I wouldn't want that for her. I gently stroked her face, brushing some of the loose hair that was in her face. I gently kissed her head then fell asleep.

Good thing today is Saturday, cause Mari didn't have to wake up early, which in turn would wake me up. Though, being woken up like this was fucking amazing! Mari had woken up before and had started sucking my cock. What a way to wake up. "Good morning mistress~" she giggled then continued her work. "Good morning pet. Did I say you could do this?" I purred then moaned. "No~ But you can punish me once I'm done, mistress." she purred then sucked harder, making me buck my hips. "I certainly will pet." I groaned grabbing her hair and gripped. I started thrusting into her mouth, making her deep throat my cock, which she loved. She moaned and sucked my cock faster and harder until I came down her throat, making her drink it all. She pulled back, panting and licking her lips at the same time.

I grabbed her and threw her onto the bed before tying her hands and feet to the bedposts, leaving her pussy wide open. "Mistress." she whimpered. "Bad pets must be punished." I purred pulling an egg vibrator out from under my bed. I slipped the egg into her pussy and turned it on full blast before strapping the remote to her leg. She moaned loudly and tried getting free. I kissed her, slipping my tongue into her mouth before pulling back. "I'm going to go make breakfast. And I'm gonna make a lot so we can have plenty of energy today, so I might be a while. If you can hold out until I get back, we'll do whatever sexual act you want today. Understand pet?" I purred. "Yes, mistress. I understand." she moaned. I smirked and put on a shirt and undies before walking out of the room. _She won't last. I won't be taking her virginity._

* * *

My moans got louder and louder as the vibrations continued. I almost came within the first 5 minutes Alex was gone, but I held it back. I had to hold out. I had to. If I do, then mistress will finally fuck my pussy and take my virginity. I want her to have it. Mistress is my love, and I want my love to take my first time. I'm going to hold out. I must hold out. "You can do this Marinette. You can do this." I moaned to myself. I don't know how much time went by, but just as I was about to reach my limit when the vibrations stopped.

I looked down to see Alex removing the vibrator. "My my pet. You didn't cum. You surprised me." she purred throwing the vibrator to the side. "Mistress." I whimpered. "Don't worry, I'm gonna help you cum~" she purred lowering her head to my pussy and gave it a long lick, making me moan loudly. Mistress is eating me out. I could die happy now. Which, I wasn't far off as I came in her mouth, moaning so loudly, I nearly broke the windows.

Mistress pulled away licking her lips. "Good girl. Now then, let's eat." she said uniting the ropes. She helped me sit up against the headboard then gave me a tray of food. She sat next to me with her own tray and we ate. Alex is the best cook in the world~ I ate my food happily and quickly because I wanted to fuck some more. "Slow down before you choke." Alex said with a chuckle. "I can't help it. Your cooking is so good." I moaned. She chuckled and patted my head and we finished eating. "Now then, since you were a good girl and obeyed my orders, what do you want to do?" she asked. I laid down and spread my legs. "Take my virginity mistress. Please. I want it to belong to you." I begged.

* * *

God damn it! I was certain she wouldn't last! "Cuz. What about Adrien? I thought you wanted him to have it." I said. She shook her head. "No anymore. He's never shown any interest in me so I'm giving up on him. I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said holding her arms out to me. "You know we can't. Once we defeat this akuma, this is going to all end and then we still wouldn't be together because it won't be allowed. It's insect. It's taboo. Everyone will shun us." I said. "Then we'll leave Paris, go live somewhere else where we can be together forever. I love you Alex, and you only." I said. I couldn't help myself, I started crying. I buried my face into my hands and cried. "Alex, what's wrong?" she asked hugging me. "We can't be together forever cuz. We can't. I'm dying cuz. When we defeat Hawkmoth, I'm going to die again and will end up leaving you all alone. I can't do that to you!" I cried.

She was silent for a minute then finally asked. "What do you mean?" Her voice was shaking with fear. "I was born thanks to Hawkmoth's power, once he's defeated, the magic will cancel out and I'll vanish." I said. She was frozen. "Why? Why didn't you tell me before?!" she cried. "I didn't know how to. I wanted to break it to you a lot easier than this." I said. "Well you didn't!" she cried running out.

I sat there, listening to her as she got dressed and ran out. _This is for the best. She'll fall back in love with Adrien, we'll defeat Hawkmoth, I'll go back to Heaven, or Hell, and she'll be able to live with the love of her life. Everything works out in the end and everyone will be happy._

_Right?_

* * *

**And there you go. I hope you liked it, if you didn't, well, sorry XD**


	2. Part 2

**Someone asked for a part 2. I own nothing but Alex and Widow. **

* * *

It's been almost a year since the akuma was cleansed. Almost a year since I last spoke with Alex. Almost a year, since she vanished. It was my fault, I drove her off. I didn't give her a chance to explain. All of this is my fault. "Marinette..." Tikki called to me sadly. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and pulled her to my cheek, giving her a hug.

"I should've listened to what she had to say. I shouldn't have pushed her away. " I cried. "You weren't thinking Marinette. You were hurt and upset." Tikki countered, trying to cheer me up. "I still should've listened." I said sadly, grabbing my bag and walked downstairs. Tikki hid in my purse. I know its stupid to be walking outside at night, but I need to clear my head and think for a bit. _My cousin is gone and it's my fault. Why didn't I listen to her? Why didn't I give her a chance? Why didn't I-_ I thought but then someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me into an alley. I tried screaming for help when the person, my guess a man, kneed me in the gut, making me drop to the ground in pain. "Get ready for the time of your life, slut." the man chuckled darkly. Someone, help. I thought, crying.

Before the man could grab me, someone dropped in and kicked him into the wall. "Who the hell?!" he growled. The person walked toward him, pulling out what looked like a syringe. My attacker tried running, but my savior was faster and was able to stab him with the syringe. I could barely hear my savior, but it sounded like they said, "Enjoy spider venom." before yanking the syringe out. My attacker dropped to the ground as my savior left, or at least began to. "Wait!" I exclaimed running to them. I grabbed their waist, which let me figure out that my savior was a girl. Small waist. "Please, let me thank you." I pleaded.

My savior said nothing. She just turned halfway, patted my head then jumped away. "Marinette, are you ok?" Tikki out flying out. I just nodded then rushed home, really needing to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I was still really shaken up from last night. I went to the mirror, splashed some water onto my face, smacked my cheeks then sighed. I got ready and walked downstairs for breakfast. "Oh, Marinette! Thank goodness!" mother exclaimed hugging me. "Mama, what's wrong?" I asked. "There was another attack last night. Another rapist was killed. The spider witch struck again." she said hugging me tighter. The spider witch? She must've been the one who saved me last night. For about 6 months now, she's been killing off rapists. No one knows who she is or where she came from. She only appears in the cover of the night, kills and vanishes. A small part of me if hoping that she's Alex, but only a small part.

"I'm heading to school." I said grabbing an apple then walked out. I munched on the apple as I walked to school. I was early, I knew that, but I didn't really care. I just couldn't stay home. "Girl! You're early!" Alya yelled running up. "Morning." I said. "Did you hear about the Spider Witch?!" she asked excitedly. "Yea, I'm glad she killed off another rapist." I said. "Not only that, but someone actually got some intel on her. Apparently, she's a redhead." she said, making me freeze. No, it couldn't...

"You ok?" Alya asked. "Yea, I'm ok." I said. That was it. Tonight, I'm going hunting. I'm hunting down the Spider Witch. I'm hunting down Alex.

* * *

"Marinette, are you sure this is a good idea? If it is Alex, do you think she wants to be found?" Tikki asked me that night when I was about to transform. "I need Alex back Tikki. I lost her once, I won't lose her again." I said. "Tikki, spots on!" I called transforming. Once I was changed, I jumped out the window and swung around, looking for the Spider Witch's next victim. And found him just as Spider Witch finished him off. Ok, gotta keep quiet. I thought as I followed her through the city. She was fast though, I could barely keep up with her. Soon, I was following her into the sewers. It was tough keeping up with her in here though. Soon, I followed her into an underground cavern that which housed what looked like a typical witch's hut, a creepy desolate hut with smoke coming out of the chimney and charms hanging from the roof. I peeked into the window and saw Spider Witch opening up a book. She began chanting something and a magic circle appeared under her before it disappeared along with her look. My heart stopped. Alex!

I stormed in and tackled her. "Alex!" I cried into her shoulder. "Cuz?! How did you find me?" she exclaimed in shock. "I followed you." I stated with no hesitation. "Why?!" Alex yelled. "Because I want my cousin back! I want my love back!" I cried. Alex looked away. "Cuz, go back and forget about me already." I said. "No! I refuse to! I want to be with you Alex! I love you!" I cried hugging her tighter. "We can't be together! You know that! And living down here is nowhere near the life you deserve!" she argued. "I don't care! Any life with you is the life I want!" I cried. "Cuz! What about your future as a fashion designer?! Are you going to give that up?!" she yelled. "Within a heartbeat! I've been miserable since you vanished! I'm sorry for everything I said, please Alex! Please... I want to be with you... I love you." I cried, tears falling from my face onto hers. "What about Adrien?" she asked. "I'll admit, I still love him, but I love you more." I said honestly.

"I may have a solution for this." she suddenly said. "Really?!" I cried happily. "First, get off me please." she said. I smirked. "Maybe I don't want to, mistress~" I purred. "Cuz, now is not the tim-ah!" she moaned as I grabbed her breast. "They're as soft as I remember~" I giggled messaging them more. "Bad pet~ Guess I'm gonna have to punish you." Alex growled pinning me down.

* * *

Marinette yelped as I pinned her down. I still couldn't believe she had found me. I had been so careful and the one time I let my guard down, she, of all people, finds me. After our argument, I had left. I had hurt everyone close to me by not telling them the truth. Pops understand when I explained to him why I had to leave. I still visit him though. At least every night I head over to Blood Red and hang out with everyone before going hunting for rapists. Then that one asshole tried hurting my cousin and I held no regret killing him. I don't regret the others but that one felt really good to kill. When she had begged me to let her thank me, all I could do was pat her head then vanish. I felt as though I didn't deserve her thanks. Now she's here, underneath me, wanting me to fuck her and I can't. I no longer have a dick. I mean, I can easily get one thanks to the magic book.

I still can't believe I found an actual working magic book and this house underneath Paris. I know there were legends about it, but to actually find it was shocking to me. Everyone believed that this was hidden within the catacombs and everyone is terrified to go into there after what happened to those explorers. All of them went in, none came back out. But, that's what they get for messing with things they shouldn't be messing with.

"Mistress~" Marinette whined underneath me. I leaned into her face. "Answer me this pet, are you willing to change this world? Are you willing to start a new life, if it meant you could be with me?" I asked kissing her ear down to her breath. "In a heartbeat mistress. You're my everything. If you need to change this world, change it, just make sure I can be with you in the end." she begged, her breath becoming hotter and hotter as she got turned on.

"Then here's what I'll do. I'm going to use magic to change this world, make it entirely new. I'm gonna write out everything that will happen in a book and use that as the base of our world. However, you won't remember a thing, but your feelings will return over time. Can you handle that?" I asked licking her neck. "As long as we can be together mistress, I'll gladly take it." I moaned. "Heres my final question, do you want to wait to cast this spell after I fuck your brains out or do it now?" I purred smirking. "Fuck me, mistress! I beg of you! Your dirty pet needs her cunt fucked!" she begged. I smirked. "Get on the bed, naked. I'll be there in a second." I ordered getting off her.

She did as I ordered in 2 seconds flat as I went to my desk and opened my spell book. Turns out the last witch how had this was a pervert, which works out in our favor. I found the spell I needed that cast it onto myself, which cause a dick to grow. "Hello, old friend." I thought as walked back to the bed stripping to my underwear. Tikki and Widow flew off to who knows where as I crawled onto the bed and over Mari. "Miss me pet?" I purred kissing her breasts. "With every fiber of my being. Take me, mistress. I'm ready." she cooed.

I cupped her face and kissed her gently. _I missed this, so much._ I thought as I kissed her harder and harder, slipping my tongue into her mouth as my right hand slipped down to her cunt. She moaned into the kiss as I slipped my fingers inside her cunt and moved them in and out. My left hand grabbed her breast and played with it. She pulled back from the kiss and moaned loudly.

"You're such a naughty pet. Getting turned on just by getting played with and kissed~" I purred. "Yes, mistress, I'm a dirty pet." she moaned. I smirked. "That's a good girl, but don't think I forgot about your punishment. On your hands and knees, now." I ordered and snapped my fingers, making a paddle appear. She obeyed my orders. "Please mistress, punish me." she begged, making me smirk. "Now then, why are you being punished?" I asked as I gave her ass a hard smack, making her yelled out in pain and moan at the same time. "Answer me pet." I ordered smacking her ass again. She cried out and moaned again. "Because I grabbed you without permission again." she said. "And why else?" I asked smacking her ass again, harder this time. "Because I followed you!" she cried out. "Exactly right. Now, what do you say for punishing you?" I asked smacking her ass again. "Thank you, mistress!" She cried/moaned.

"Good girl~" I purred licking her ass cheeks. She moaned. I smirked at the image before me. Mari on her hands and knees, her ass red with paddle imprints and the rest of her skin flushed and covered in sweat. _Though, something is missing. I got it!_ I thought, snapping my fingers, making reals snow white cat ears and a tail appear on her with a bell collar around her neck and a leash connecting it. "That's more like it, now you're my real pet~" I purred. "Nya~" she purred. I pulled the leash, making her come towards me. "Now pet, I'm not hard enough yet, I believe you need to serve me." I said smirking.

"At once mistress~" she purred getting down on all fours. She slowly ran her tongue up and down my cock, making me groan in pleasure. Her actions soon began to pick up the pace as she wrapped her tongue around my cock and bobbed her head up and down. "Fuck! Like that! Faster pet!" I groaned gripping her hair. She continued her actions, going faster as I ordered until she wrapped her whole mouth around my cock and started sucking. "Fuck!" I groaned falling onto my back. I gripped her hair harder as I started thrusting my hips, making her deep throat my cock, causing her to gag and moan at the same time. _Fuck, even after a year she's still fucking good at this! Your mouth is deadly cuz!_ I thought groaning loudly.

It wasn't long before my stomach began to coil. I yanked her off me and sat there panting. "Not yet. I'm cumming inside you." I panted. "Please do, mistress." Mari pleaded, laying on her back. I crawled over her and positioned myself right in front of her cunt. "Ready? This will hurt." I warned holding her hand. "I'm ready mistress. Please take my virginity." she cooed. I kissed her gently as I slipped all the way in within the first thrust before staying still. She had gone to cry out, but I kept my mouth locked with her, making her cry into my mouth.

I remained still until she relaxed and kissed back. I slowly began to move, but going slow was not cutting it because fuck! This feels too good! I pounded into her pussy, moving harder and faster with each thrust. "Yes! Fuck me, mistress! Pound into my tight little pussy!" Mari begged, arching her back in pleasure. "That's it, my slutty little pet! Beg to be fucked! Yell and scream out!" I growled as I thrust into her more. "Fuck me! Thrust that thick cock into my tight little cunt until it becomes raw!" she screamed out gripping the sheets. Fuck! Her dirty talk was turning on more! Her pussy is so tight and so hot, that I'm getting addicted.

Fucking her like this was getting old though. I pulled out, making her whine, and pulled her onto my lap, making her slide right back onto my cock before bouncing her up and down. We both moaned at the pleasure and continued our movements. I thrust my hips up as she slammed her hips down, creating such delicious friction that it was starting to mess with my senses, in a good way. Then I hit it. "Yes! Right there! Hit me there again!" she yelled out, her tongue hanging out her mouth. I turned her head and kissed her roughly, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as I hit the spot more and more. She moaned and rubbed her tongue against mine. I grabbed her breast and pinched her nipples, making her moan. We continued like this for several minutes until, "Mistress, may I please ride you?" she begged.

I smirked and laid down, leaving her on top of me, making my cock go deeper into her and she moaned louder. "Now it's your turn, work for you fucking." I ordered. She nodded and began moving her hips up and down. She moaned loudly, slamming her hips down faster and harder. "Your cock feels so good!" she moaned out. "You belong to me! Do you understand? There will be no fucking others." I growled thrusting my hips up. "Yes mistress! I will never ever Fuck anyone else! No one will ever compare to you!" she moaned out slamming her hips down.

My stomach began coiling up again. I was getting close. "Mistress, please. May your dirty slutty pet cum?" she begged, moving her hips still. "You may cum." I groaned. We grabbed the hands of each other and yelled out as we came together. We didn't move for several seconds then Mari fell on top of me, laying her head on my breast. Our breaths came out shallow and hard as we laid there, our sweaty bodies laying against each other. Once our breaths started slowing down, Mari looked at me. "I love you Alex. I want to be with you forever." she said. I kissed her sweetly pulling her close. We kissed for several minutes until I pulled back. "I love you too. I want you with me forever." I said. Cuz smiled, gave me a sweet kiss then snuggled into my chest, falling asleep. I kissed her head then used magic the bring a blank book and pen to me. _Time to create our new life._ I thought as the pen began writing.

* * *

I slowly woke up, feeling Mari sucking on my breast. I used magic to make breast milk fill my breast. "Good morning mistress." she purred drinking her milk. "Good morning pet, drink your milk, then we start the magic." I said. She nodded and continued to drink my milk until she drained my breast. We both got up and I began to draw the magic circle. Once done, I stood up and kissed Mari. "Ready?" I asked. "Always." She said kissing back. I smiled and began the chant. As I finished A light grew from the circle and soon enveloped the entire world. No one will take away our happiness here. Now let's begin.

* * *

**And there you go. I hope you liked it, if you didn't, well, sorry XD**


	3. Finale

**Someone asked for a part 3. This is a Fantasy style happy end for Alex and Marinette I own nothing but Alex and Widow. **

* * *

Summary: Marinette is the Princess of the land, no surprise there, however, the biggest threat of the land will not allow anyone to live in peace. The witch, Black Widow, has started causing even more trouble when all of Marinette's friends and her fiancee go missing. So Marinette decides to go in on her own, only to find her long lost cousin as Black Widow. Alex has a plan, to force breed girls into giving birth to new monsters to make her army grow. And every time a new challenger comes, she uses them to her advantage, however, when her cousin comes along, what will she do to her?

* * *

I dropped my book, hearing the horrible news. My dear friend Kagami was captured by her, the Black Widow! The Black Widow has captured so many girls I once called friends and even the boys. All of them were captured after going to challenge her. Except for Lila Rossi, from what I heard, she told one too many lies about her and was kidnapped from her own home. Tikki, my right-hand maid, was currently helping me get packed. I decided, enough was enough and decided to go face her myself. My mama and papa argued against it, but my mind is made up. I will face the witch and free my friends using the good luck magic I have been taught all my life! I walked to the stables and got on my horse before galloping away, to the lair of Black Widow.

* * *

"I think you can remove the iron gloves now. She's pretty much a whore, just like the others." I chuckled darkly, looking over the once-powerful Japanese girl, Kagami. Breaking her was easier than I thought. It only took 2 weeks, unlike the others. The rest took 1 week. Even the guys I turned into girls broke within a day. At this rate, I'll have more than enough monsters to take over the land and rule with an iron fist, getting revenge on all of those who doubt me and hurt my family.

I walked back to my throne and sat down. "Madam, the liar has tried lying her way out again." Widow, my right-hand girl, told me bowing slightly. "Have the wargs fuck her next, make sure to inject her with more venom to put her in heat like an animal." I ordered. "right away madam." she said bowing again then left. I sat back in my throne, crossing my legs. _Geez, I'm bored now. Maybe I should kidnap someone new and break them into being a breeder._ I thought until my magic warned me of an intruder. _Another challenger huh? Good._ I smirked and waited for the new challenger to walk in. I froze seeing Marinette, my cousin?!

I quickly lowered my hat, to hide my face, but made sure I could look over her. She grew up nicely since I had last seen her, which was about 12 years ago. Her hair was a long longer now and up in a ponytail. She looked to be able an inch shorter than me, with a slender waist but very bountiful breasts and hips, that was barely hidden by the light red outfit she was wearing. I smirked at a new thought. I had been looking for the perfect girl to have my children. She is very perfect. "Welcome Princess Marinette, to my castle," I said leaning back. "Black Widow! I'm here to defeat you and take back all of my friends! Your reign of terror ends here!" she yelled getting ready to use magic, which I easily canceled and tied her up, using tentacles. "W-what is this?" she yelped trying to get free.

"That was rather rude, Mari. After all, it's not polite to attack your cousin." I said showing off my face to her. She froze up. "A-Alex?" she whimpered as the tentacles tighten around her body. "That's right. It's me, my dear cousin." I chuckled walking up to her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Because this kingdom is full of liars and backstabbers. I'm going to take over the kingdom and ruler." I said looking over her "You're grown nicely cuz, Very nicely~" I purred. She squirmed, trying to get away. "What have you done to the others?" she asked. "I'll show you," I said making a collar and chain appear around her neck. the tentacles dropped her and I lead her to the breeding area. "You see, most of my monsters are going extinct, so I use the captured girls as breeders," I explained showing her all her old friends. she covered her mouth in shock.

"W-what about the guys?" she asked. I smirked and brought her into one of the rooms. Inside was a young blonde girl, getting absolutely destroyed by a minotaur. "Yes! Fuck me more! Fuck me! I have no other reason but to be fucked by your super-sized cock until I'm pregnant!" she yelled out. "Cousin, meet Adrien or should I say, Adrienne." I chuckled darkly. She gasped covering her mouth "Y-you..." she tried saying. "That's right, all the guys are girls now." I chuckled. "And wait till you see what I did to Rossi~" I cooed pulling her out the room and further down the hall to a steel door. I opened the door and lead her in, showing her Lila Rossi, surrounded by wargs as they raped her and covered her in cum. Mari gasped covering her mouth. "She's the only one who won't give in, but I honestly don't care. She gives birth to the hardcore monsters." I explained. "this is wrong Alex!" she argued.

"Now cousin, you'll soon see that my way of thinking truly is the best~" I purred leading her out the room. "W-What do you mean?" she whimpered. I pinned her to the wall. "You see, my dear cousin, I plan on making you mine." I purred gently stroking her body. "Y-Yours?" she whimpered. "You see, once I rule over the kingdom, I'm gonna need an heir. Someone to take over and keep things in line. Girl after girl, no of them amounted to anything other than getting pregnant for my men. Then you came along. You're perfect. I'm gonna make you my queen and the mother of my children." I said grabbing her breasts, making her moan.

"But, we're cousins. Blood. And girls. We can't have kids together." she argued. "With my magic, I can make anything possible." I purred pinching her nipple. "But I don't want this! You're not my cousin! You're a fake! I'll never have your kids or be your queen!" she yelled, making me smirk. _Still a fighter, cuz. Perfect._ "Sorry coz, you don't have much of a choice," I said kissing her roughly, she tried fighting me, but I used a quick sleeping spell to knock her out. "Night night, cuz" I cooed as she passed out. I picked her up and brought her to my sex training room.

* * *

_Why does my head hurt so much? What happened? That's right! I confronted the Black Widow who is actually my cousin Alex! I thought she was dead, but she was actually alive this entire time! And she is so different from the cousin I knew when I was a child. she was darker, crueler, sicker!_ I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in some kind of training room. I rubbed my eyes and so that the items in the room were disturbing as hell! They looked like torture devices. I tried getting up only to find the I was chained down and naked! I yelped covering my breasts.

"Good morning cuz." I heard and looked up to see she had changed her clothes. Her last outfit has consisted of a dark red blouse with a black corset around her waist, a black and red skirt with fishnet stocking and black boots with a red hat to top it off. Now, all she was wearing was a black and red corset that barely covered anything. Her breast was have covered, showing off her nipples. Her skirts were replaced with black panties and a garter around one leg with no shoes. I don't know why, but that outfit was really hot!

She walked over to me and knelt down, grabbing my chin. "Please, let me go." I whimpered, not wanting this. "I'm sorry cuz, but I can't do that. You see, I had a crush on you when I was little and now that I can use magic to do whatever I want, I'm gonna do whatever I want, including taking you as my bride. But I need to break you first, so that way, you'll see my way of thinking." she said. She unchained my hand and lead me to a table where she forced me to lay my chest on the table and clamp me down.

"First, I'm gonna have to punish you. I don't like being told 'no' you know." she said moving around behind me. From what I could tell, she had grabbed something. "Please Alex, don't do this," I begged. She said nothing. Suddenly, my ass was smacked and all I could feel was pain, I cried out. She continued smacking my ass, making me cry out more and more. "Please! stop! It hurts!" I cried. "That's the point Swear that you'll do exactly as I say, whenever I say and I'll stop," she ordered. I shook my head, not wanting any of this. She smacked my ass, harder and harder, making me cry in pain. "Alright! I swear to do whatever you say whenever you say! Please stop!" I cried out, tears running down my face. she stopped and I could hear her put whatever she had down the walked over to me. "See? That wasn't so hard," she said undoing the clamps. I dropped to my knees crying, my ass hurts so much.

She helped me up and laid me on my stomach, on the table. she walked away for a minute then came back with a jar. She rubbed the contents of the jar onto my ass. I whimpered in pain, but the pain started going down. "There there cousin. This will help with the burn." she purred rubbing my ass, which was starting to turn me on. She suddenly stopped then chained me back up to the wall, but this time I was able to move around more and could lay down on a bed. She pinned me down and smirked. "I have to leave for a bit, but until I get back, you have to wear something," I said before shoving something into my ass, making me moan loudly. It then started vibrating, making me moan louder. She then locked a chastity belt onto me and cast a spell on me. "There, you won't be able to cum until I say. See you when I get back~" she purred kissing me then left me to moan and wiggle in torture.

It was a few hours later when Alex finally came back, My entire body was covered in sweat as the vibrator continued to drive me wild. I want to cum so badly but because of the spell, I couldn't. "I'm back cuz. Miss me?" she asked smirking. "Please! Let me cum! I'm going insane and need to cum." I cried out gripping her clothes. She smirking and forced me down before removing the belt and vibrator. She started playing with my pussy. I'm gonna be the one to make you cum, nothing else will." she said sucking my clit, making me yell out in pleasure. "More! Please! Make me cum!" I begged, gripping the bed. She slipped her fingers in that that was it. I yelled out, cumming on her face. She pulled back, licking her lips.

* * *

"Good night cousin. A maid will bring you some food in a minute." I said walking out. I called for a maid to bring my cousin some food before going to my room. I laid on my bed and smirked to myself. At this rate, she'll be mine in no time. Let the games begin.

Mari turned out to be the most fun challenge yet. Its been almost 3 weeks and she hasn't broken yet, but she's super close. I left her last night with a tentacle monster fucking her in her mouth and ass, but never her pussy and it never let her cum. Not once. While I was doing my best to break her, my army has successfully taken over the entire kingdom. I was now the Queen of Paris. As a reward, my men were free to as they pleased, excepting killing, raping married women or young girls and stealing. They agreed to these rules, cheered and enjoyed the spoils of war. After checking on my army, I walked into the training room. "I'm back cuz. Miss me?" I asked smirking. "Please fuck me! I can't take it! fuck my pussy! Make me your bitch!' "she cried out. My smirk grew. "So you finally understand what you want?" I asked. "Yes! I want to be your bride! I want to be the mother of your children. Please, mistress! fuck my tight little cunt until I'm pregnant with your babies!" she begged. My smirk grew once more as I used magic to give myself a dick and alter our DNA. The tentacle monster leet her go and she jumped onto me, kissing me roughly as I slammed into her pussy, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Yes! More, ram that cock into me more and more!" she cried out. I pinned her to the wall and slammed in, harder and deeper. "You're mine! Do you understand me?! I'll punish you if you ever disobey me!" I threatened, slamming in. "I'll never disobey you! I love you mistress and want to spend my life with you!" she moaned loudly. I smirked and made a ring appear on her finger. I kissed her as I slammed in deeper and faster, hitting her g spot and making her cry out in pleasure. "More mistress! Please! I want your thick cock deep into my womb so your babies will form inside me!" she yelled out making me slam in more and more. It wasn't long until we were both close. "Please mistress, may I cum? May your dirty little bride cum?" she moaned loudly. "You may cum." I groaned slamming into her womb. She yelled out cumming, her pussy tightening up on my dick, making me cum inside her.

We panted as I carried her to my bed and laid down with her on my chest. "I love you Alex. I really do," she said. I love you too Mari." I said kissing her head.

It's been a year since then and things are going rather well. Mari was currently feeding our daughter with her breasts as I was going over the laws when a book fell onto my head. "Ow, what the hell?" I groaned rubbing my head. I grabbed the book and looked over it. _I don't remember this book._ I thought ash I opened the book. My eyes widen as I read the contents. It was Mari's and my life! Everything that happened was described in this book! It was then my memories altered, causing me to remember. _That's right! I wrote this. To make Sure Mari and I had the happy ending we wanted._ I smiled and held the book close. thanks past me. Mari and I are now married and expecting another child thanks to you. I put the book away and went to my wife, kissing her sweetly. "I love you, Mari," I said. "I love you too, Alex," she said leaning close to me when I sat down. No Hawkmoth, no backstabbers, and no liars could ruin our happiness now. And I can finally live my life with my love. And that's what matters.

* * *

**And there you go. I hope you liked it, if you didn't, well, sorry XD**


End file.
